


So, About That Rune?

by swizzleswazzle



Series: I've Got the Magic in Me [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Morning Sickness, Poor Alec, Runes, Sex Magic, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec lay there as Magnus rubbed circles onto his stomach. Hoping the soothing sensation would ease the pain. “This looks new?” He commented on the rune that he hadn’t seen before. “What does?” Alec mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, About That Rune?

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence like whoa!  
> Remember, I haven't read the books so besides the TV show I'm making this all up!

Alec woke with a start. As soon as his eyes were open he rushed towards the bathroom. Barely making the toilet he clenched both sides with his hands as his stomach emptied into the porcelain bowl. He sat there for a while, feeling nauseous with every attempt to move. He didn’t feel like he was sick and only his stomach felt upset, the rest of him felt just fine. Not to mention, Shadowhunters rarely caught colds. He’d be damned if out of everyone at the Institute only he came down with something. 

Magnus rolled over in bed, looking at the empty space next to him. Alec was usually an early riser but even this was too early for him. The last few months had been just fine and dandy for the couple. After Magnus changed Alec’s bits back to normal they got back to their old ways in the bedroom. However, Magnus always had a little trick or two up his sleeve. Though their little experiment had gone quite well he didn’t want to scare the Shadowhunter away with too much excitement all at once. He scanned the house with his magic looking to see where his boyfriend was. Surprisingly, he found his boyfriend in the bathroom. What surprised him was that Alec seemed to be asleep in there.

“Alec, darling? You alright in there?” Magnus knocked softly at the door.

“Mmm fine.” Alec mumbled, not moving from his spot. 

“Can I come in? Please.” Magnus asked, not wanting to invade any privacy.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Alec didn’t really know if he wanted Magnus to see him like this but, he was already feeling a little better knowing he was close. He straightened himself out quickly before Magnus nudged the door open. Magnus pouted at what he saw. Poor Alec was slumped over the toilet, face pale as a Vampire, shirt off, with sweat matting his hair. He looked exhausted and not for the right reasons. Magnus made his way forward, grabbing a towel on his way and wetting it under the sink. He sat in front of Alec, bringing the cool cloth to his boyfriend’s forehead. He patted it gently along his temple and shushed him when Alec groaned and leaned toward the bowl one more time.

“How long have you been in here?” Magnus questioned. He hoped it hadn’t been very long. 

“Maybe thirty minutes.” Alec got out before he dry-heaved. He hated being this weak in front of Magnus but he could not help it at this point. 

Magnus was slightly concerned. He knew a cold wasn’t common among Shadowhunters but it was possible. Maybe Alec had just gotten a stomach bug. Not wanting his boyfriend to suffer too much he twirled his fingers, using a little of his magic to alleviate the pain. Alec instantly felt better. He looked at Magnus, knowing that he had helped. _Thank you,_ he mouthed. Magnus helped Alec up, leading him back toward the bed. It was still early enough in the morning that they could get in a little more sleep. As Alec lay there as Magnus rubbed circles onto his stomach. Hoping the soothing sensation would ease the pain.

“This looks new?” He commented on the rune that he hadn’t seen before. 

“What does?” Alec mumbled. 

“This right here.” Magnus swept his fingers gently over the new mark. “It looks like a rune, did you get a new one?”    

“No. No I didn’t.” Alec sat up at that, he wanted to see what Magnus was talking about. 

What greeted Alec’s eyes almost made him faint. _That’s not possible,_ he thought to himself. Feeling lightheaded he lay back down on the sheets; eyes bright and wide staring up at the ceiling. _There is no way that is possible,_ he said to himself again. Magnus was beginning to get a little more worried. His Shadowhunter was just lying there, a blank stare on his face. 

“This cannot be happening.” Alec whispered to himself. 

“What can’t be happening?” Magnus echoed back to him. 

“Did you...did Jace or Izzy put you up to this?” Alec groaned towards his boyfriend. 

“Put me up to what? Alec, you aren’t making any sense? Why is the rune so important?” Magnus was getting a little annoyed at all this back and fourth questioning. 

Alec lay there in silence. Quietly thinking to himself about his current situation. He tried to go back in time and figure out what was going on. How could this rune be on his body? What made it appear? It certainly couldn’t be for the reason it was meant! That was impossible, there was no way. He let out a long sigh, realizing he should explain what was going on to Magnus. It wasn’t fair to keep his boyfriend in the dark, or to try to blame him. Magnus would never do anything to hurt him, even if it was a prank. So, it had to be someone else or, well, he couldn’t think of the or. 

“Ok. Ok.” Alec sighed. “I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out.”

“Darling, I think freaking out is your department. Well, actually, It’s Simons but anyway. Go on.” Magnus positioned himself, ready for whatever Alec had to tell him. He placed his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands, an amused look on his face. 

“That rune, well, you can’t draw it on.” Alec paused. “It on...it only appears when something has happened. The thing is it only shows up on female shadow...” Alec paused, a shocked look on his face. It was like gates opening up, waters parting, clouds separating to let the sun shine through. It hit Alec like a damn freight train and he couldn’t believe it took him this long to figure it out. It all made sense.

“You,” He seethed. “You did this to me!” 

Magnus looked around the room, a surprised look on his face. He gestured to himself, “Me? Darling, what did I do?”  

“You wanted to use that magic! You changed me and let me stay that way for a whole week!” Alec was standing now, having shoved Magnus off the bed. He towered over his Warlock who was lying on the floor, nursing a hurt elbow. 

“Oh, but darling, you enjoyed that time ever so much” Magnus purred. 

Alec seriously wanted to punch the man. He loved him, sure, but this was too much. How could they not have thought of the consequences? Why didn’t they do their research? Sure, it was a grand ole’ time while it lasted but this, this was not what he signed up for. He wasn’t ready for something like this!

“I’m sure whatever it is, it can be fixed sweetheart,” Magnus said, rising from the floor, dusting himself off. “It can’t be that big of a deal.”

“Not...not. NOT A BIG DEAL,” Alec roared. “It’s a damn fertility rune Magnus. It means I’m pregnant!” 

Magnus stopped. He went to start again, smiling to himself. What a joker, his Shadowhunter was. Obviously hanging out with Jace too much would do that to you. Then he turned, looking at the panicked, frightened, and mad as hell look on Alec’s face. _Oh shit,_ Magnus thought. 

“You’re what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on this for quite a while, as you all know, and this is the direction I decided to take it!  
> Plus, this fandom has like no Mpreg (I know, I know, the books).  
> Also, in my head: fertility runes show up only when a person gets pregnant.   
> Sorry if it's not your thing!  
> I promise, this is not the end of the porn!  
> Not beta'd.


End file.
